


Un secret de plus à garder

by Swiny



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Manga Spoilers, Relationship(s), Secrets
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiny/pseuds/Swiny
Summary: Undertaker nous a offert de nombreux mystères au long de cette série. Il a également de nombreux secrets. Aujourd'hui, il y en a un de plus qui se manifeste.





	Un secret de plus à garder

**Author's Note:**

> Avertissement: L'œuvre qu'est Black Butler ne m'appartient pas. Ni ces personnages, ni son univers, ni sa trame ou son histoire. Ils appartiennent à leur auteur respectif. En revanche, cette histoire à but non lucratif est un travail de fan purement de ma conception.
> 
> Swiny:  
> Je n'arrivais pas à me sortir une théorie de la tête après avoir lu le manga. Il concerne la relation étrange entre Undertaker et Vincent. Et plus on avance dans le manga et plus j'ai l'impression qu'elle se confirme. Aussi, j'ai décidé d'écrire ce one-shot pour apaiser ma conscience. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.  
> Même s'il y a un tag spoil, il s'agit plus de deux ou trois lignes tiré du manga au chapitre 105. J'ai néanmoins préféré mettre ce tag par sécurité.

Undertaker avait eu de nombreux secrets au cours de sa longue vie.

Il faut dire que lorsque l’on est un dieu de la mort, la vie est forcément très longue. C’est une triste ironie que ceux qui souhaitaient mettre le plus fin à leur souffrance finisse par être obliger de voir la vie évoluer sous toute ces formes en acquérant une immortalité non-désirée.

Et tout comme la vie est remplie de secret, l’immortalité en contient encore plus. Et jusqu’alors, le dieu de la mort légendaire en avait acquis, volontairement ou pas, un bon paquet d’entre eux. Des plus sombres au plus clair, des plus humiliants au plus fiers, des plus évidents au plus cachés, des plus grands au plus insignifiants, des plus joyeux au plus tristes…

Beaucoup d’êtres en tout genre, qu’il soit démon, qu’il soit dieu de la mort ou bien encore humain avait demandé ces secrets en échange d’un paiement. Le meilleur qui soit selon Undertaker : un bon fou rire. De quoi garder la tristesse et la dépression qui menaçait à tout moment de le ronger à la baie pendant un peu plus longtemps. Et au cours des siècles, il en avait eu des rires ! Les gens avaient tout essayé pour lui apporter un petit rire pour accompagner son sourire omniprésent dans le désir d’entendre un secret supplémentaire de ce bon vieux Undertaker.

Pourtant, alors qu’il regardait une photo des 4 préfets contenant Vincent Phantomhive à l’époque du collège Weston, il ne trouva pas le courage de rire et encore moins de sourire. Cette fois, il ne pouvait pas arrêter sa tristesse de l’envahir alors qu’il se sentait transporté en arrière à une merveilleuse époque où le garçon était encore en vie. A une époque où celui-ci n’était pas encore un tas de cendre décomposé. A une certaine époque… Où le garçon… Souriait si naturellement…

Il ne savait pas ce qu’il donnerait pour retourner à cette époque juste une fois pendant quelques minutes seulement. Pour revoir le garçon comme un préfet au Weston Collège alors qu’il gagnait un match. Pour l’admirer alors qu’il mettait un coup magistral au billard avec les autres nobles du mal. Pour le revoir tenter de le faire rire dans sa boutique de pompe funèbre en échange d’information. Pour revivre le moment où Vincent lui avait présenté son adorable fils qui avait grandi si sérieux malgré les meilleurs efforts du dieu de la mort pour le dérider une fois après la tragédie.

Oui, que donnerait-il ? « Tout » ? Ce n’était même pas assez. « N’importe quoi » semblait être cliché. Pourtant, si c’était le prix à payer alors il irait donner jusqu’à la moindre molécule qui le composait pour permettre de revoir un seul de ces moments.

Mais peut-être que cela serait suffisant ? Après tout, ces poupées vivantes commençaient enfin à ressembler à quelque chose. Leur évolution accélérait de jour en jour à force de manipulation de la part de leur créateur. Elle commençait à avoir des souvenirs, à se comporter comme autrefois, à retrouver leur « ancien moi » si lâchement arracher par la mort. Une mort si cruelle qu’elle le laissait vivre pour mieux profiter de l’anéantissement total de Vincent. Imaginez, vivre une éternité avec de tel souvenir d’un être aimé si justement anéanti.

-Pauvre chose. Même ses os ont brûlé jusqu’à tomber en cendres.

Pas même un corps pour enterrer ou embellir. Rien, juste une poignée de poussière balayée encore et encore par le vent comme si elle ne le valait rien. Alors que pour Undertaker, cette personne était littéralement tout.

Mais qu’importe parce que si Undertaker réussissait, il aurait une chance supplémentaire. Il pourrait une fois de plus sourire en voyant l’image de Vincent. Et il pourrait vivre de nouveau moment comme si cet évènement tragique n’avait pas eu lieu. Parce que comme il aimait le répéter si mystérieusement :

-Ah mais le comte Phantomhive est encore avec nous.

Et comme tout le monde le sait, Undertaker avait eu de nombreux secrets au cours de sa longue vie. Et cela n’en ferait qu’un de plus à rajouter à son immense collection pour lui tenir compagnie pour l’éternité. Un secret qui implique un père désespéré et un fils si cruellement arraché.

**Author's Note:**

> Beaucoup de commentaire, de suggestion d'autres One-shot ou d'avis. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus et vous motivera à écrire des histoires sur la relation étrange entre Vincent Phantomhive et Undertaker.
> 
> Jusqu'à une prochaine histoire!


End file.
